blazbluefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
BlazBlue : Calamity Trigger
BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger est le premier jeu de la série BlazBlue. Synopsis Avant les événements de BlazBlue, l'humanité était sur le point de s'éteindre à cause d'une créature nommée la "Bête Noire". Le monde fut sauvé par les SIx Héros qui maîtrisaient la magie. Ils aidèrent l'espèce humaine à créer l'"Armagus", une fusion de la magie et de la science, pour défaire la Bête. Cet événement serait plus tard connu sous le nom de Première Guerre de l'Ars Magus. Après la guerre, la Novus Orbis LIbrarium fut créée pour gouverner le monde avec l'usage de l'Ars Magus. Une grande vague de contestation fut causée par la Librarium, en partie à cause de l'utilisation de l'Armagus dans presque chaque facette de la société, et le gouffre socioéconomique grandissant entre ceux qui pouvaient utiliser l'Armagus et ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas. Ce mécontentement prendrait éventuellement forme des année plus tard lors de la Seconde Guerre de l'Ars Magus, lorsque la cité d'Ikaruga se rebella ouvertement contre la NOL. Après sa victoire guerrière, la NOL imposa une présence plus dure sur le monde, en punissant toute forme de rebéllion contre la NOL par la mort. En Décembre de l'an 2199, plusieurs années après la Seconde Guerre de l'Ars Magus, une branche de la NOL fut totalement détruite par un rebelle de classe Double-S nommé "Ragna", aussi connu sous le nom de "Faucheur", dans une tentative de détruire la Librarium. La NOL, espérant l'arrêter, annonça immédiatement la plus grosse prime de l'histoire, disponible à quiconque le capturerait. Il est intéressant que Ragna possède une puissante forme d'Armagus connue sous le nom de "Grimoire Azur". Ceci conduisit la NOL, ainsi que les autres combattants, à chasser Ragna non pas seulement pour son butin, mais également pour son Grimoire Azur. Information Le jeu est initialement sorti pour le système d'arcade Taito Type X2, avec un format d'écran 16:9 et une résolution 768p. Il est sorti le 19 Novembre 2008 au Japon et le 20 Novembre 2008 aux Etats-Unis. Il est sorti sur les consoles de salon PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360 le 25 Juin 2009 au Japon. Un portage pour PlayStation Portable, nommé BlazBlue Calamity Trigger Portable, est sorti le 25 Février 2010 au Japon. La version PC est sortie au Japon le 26 Août 2010 et en Europe le 20 Août 2010. Le portage PlayStation Portable est sorti en Europe le 9 Septembre 2010. Le portage PC est une conversion directe de la version Xbox 360, et comprend une compatibilité trans-plateforme (cross-platform) via le service Games for Windows Live (GFWL). La version PC actuelle, vendue sur Steam, ne dispose pas de multijoueur en ligne suite à l'arrêt du service GFWL. Gameplay BlazBlue is a traditional 2D fighter where two characters participate in a duel. A round is called a "rebel" and one match can consist of one to five "rebels". To win a round, one player must either incapacitate the other by inflicting damage through various attacks to reduce their opponent's health to zero or by having more remaining health than their opponent after the clock runs out. Every character has a weak, medium and strong attack. Also every character has a "unique" technique, called a Drive attack, which is different for each character. Those attacks are also known as "A", "B", "C" and "D". Various combos can be performed by every character through careful input of regular and Drive attacks. A combo consists of two or more consecutive attacks that hit an opponent without them retaliating. As combos become longer, each attack will do less damage than normal to give the opponent a chance to retaliate. Grabs can be incorporated into combos also by pressing the "B" and "C" buttons at the same time. Occasionally, some attacks (e.g. Jin's Hirensō) will use portions of the player's Heat Gauge at the bottom of the screen. The Heat Gauge is filled by either dealing or receiving damage. When a character has 50% or more Heat, special moves called Distortion Drives can be performed. When a Distortion Drive is successfully performed and connects with the opponent, it deals massive damage and is visually flashier than normal attacks. Along with attacks every character has two types of block. One is the regular block that can be broken with a Guard Crush. That can be achieved by pushing the Guard Libra Gauge all the way to the opponent's side through repeated attacks. If the opponent keeps blocking, then their guard can be broken, leaving them open for attack. The second type of block is a Barrier Block, which is initiated by blocking while holding the "A" and "B" buttons at the same time. A Barrier Block cannot be broken like a normal guard, but there is a limit on how long one can be held, which is indicated by the Barrier Gauge. If the Barrier Gauge empties, then the player will receive 150% damage until it regenerates to half-full. Advanced tactics A form of an advanced tactic is a Rapid Cancel. These can be done after any attack to instantly cancel the character sprite's animation frames and reset back to the resting position. However this can only be done at the cost of 50% of the Heat Gauge. Counters are the one of the easier tactics to perform. All that is required is for a player to strike their opponent while they are in the middle of an attacking animation to stop them in their tracks. This leaves an opponent open for a combo. In addition to a player's regular block options, they can also Instant Block, blocking as soon as an opponent's attack lands, but reduces the amount of time the character is stuck in their blocking animation and gives you a little heat. If a player is under pressure from the opponent, a Barrier Burst can be done at any time to send the opponent away to create some space at the cost of having no barrier block and receiving 150% damage for the rest of the round. A Barrier Burst may also be used offensively to break the opponents guard (your character will still suffer the extra damage and be unable to Barrier Block for the remainder of the round). A Barrier Burst can only be performed once per round. Spécificités de la version console Les versions PlayStation 3 et Xbox 360 incluent tout le contenu de la version arcade, ainsi que du contenu exclusif à ces versions console, dont: *De nouvelles musiques, animations, arrière-plans et un Mode Histoire exclusif à la version console *De nouvelles chansons, dont le thème d'ouverture, Ao-iconoclast, fait par KOTOKO; le thème pour le Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan de Bang, Omae no Tettsui ni Kugi wo Ute interprété par Hironobu Kageyama, et une chanson interprétée par Kanako Kondō, nommée Love so Blue ~Ao no Kodō~, qui se joue à divers moments durant le Mode Histoire. *La capacité de changer entre les voix japonaises et anglaises *Un mode multijoueur en ligne supportant jusqu'à six joueurs, où deux joueurs s'affrontent tandis que les autres peuvent regarder le combat en tant que spectateurs. *Des versions spéciales "Illimitées" des personnages, qui donnent des propriétés similaires à celles des boss. Ragna Illimité a le mode Blood Kain activé en permanence sans son drain de PV (Dévoré par l'Obscurité by Darkness ne désactive pas Blood Kain non plus). Les versions Illimitées de Nu -No.13-, Ragna, Rachel et Hakumen peuvent être combattues et débloquées dans les modes de jeu solo, tandis que les autres sont en contenu téléchargeable. Dans les versions européennes du jeu, tous les personnages ont une version illimitée. *Unlockable Astral Heats (Instant kill moves) for all characters. Astral Heats require a full Heat Gauge and the opponent to have 20% or less of their health, and can only be performed during the final round of a match (i.e. the 3rd round of a best of three match). Successfully using an Astral Heat will result in what is known as an Astral Finish. *The PlayStation 3 version includes Remote Play, which allows users to play the game on a PlayStation Portable or a PlayStation Vita system after connecting it to their console via USB or Wi-Fi. (That makes Calamity Trigger the first and only BlazBlue title on PlayStation 3 with Remote Play compatibility.) *In the Limited Edition US version, a two-hour Blu-ray disc for PS3 or DVD for Xbox 360 is included with a strategy guide and combo videos for every character from the fighting communities at shoryuken.com and dustloop.com and hosted by former IGN.com "Daily Fix" host Jessica Chobot. Also included is a 2-disc Limited Edition soundtrack with special remixes from DJ Oh No. This soundtrack set is also included with the sequel to Calamity Trigger, Continuum Shift, if purchased directly through the online store of publisher Aksys Games. *A 30-page, magazine size artbook featuring Noel Vermillion on the cover was also included in all pre-orders of the Limited Edition version made through retailer Gamestop. This image of Noel is on the back cover of the instruction manual of the PlayStation 3 version, while the Xbox 360 manual backcover features an advertisement for the 3D fighter Battle Fantasia. *In the European Limited Edition a 96-page, landscape-oriented artbook is included, containing many drawings and concept art. The same and more pictures can be found in the game's gallery mode. In the European version the soundtrack is also not included, and the tutorial videos of the PlayStation 3 versions are now in DVD format as well. *The box art cover of the European release features artwork of Noel by NeoGAF.com community member radiantdreamer, who won a contest run by publisher Zen United to produce a fan-generated cover. The winning piece actually depicted Ragna the Bloodedge; radiantdreamer worked with Zen United to create a Noel piece in the same style as the original. Characters Playable characters *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Carl Clover *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Iron Tager *Bang Shishigami *Nu -No.13- *Hakumen Non-playable characters *Jubei *Kokonoe *Linhua *Kaka Elder *Hazama Modes *Training Mode *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Score Attack Mode *Legion Mode (exclusive for Portable version) *Network Mode *Replay Theater Mode *Gallery Mode Battle themes Story Mode Guide Downloadable content Downloadable content has been released for Calamity Trigger. 4 additional color palettes for each character can be purchased through the Xbox LIVE Marketplace for 320 Microsoft Points and PlayStation Network for $1.99. There are four color packs. Type A includes 4 additional color palettes for Rachel, Tager, Litchi, and Arakune. Type B includes 4 additional color palettes for Ragna, Jin, Noel, and Carl. Type C includes 4 additional color palettes for Taokaka, Bang, Hakumen and Nu -No.13-. All additional colors may be purchased in a bundle for 400 Microsoft Points and $4.99 on the PlayStation Network. Unlimited versions of Ragna, Rachel, Hakumen and Nu -No.13- may also be purchased in favor of unlocking them through the game. Also, you are able to purchase the Unlimited forms for the other characters through the Xbox LIVE Marketplace and PlayStation Network for 400 Microsoft Points and $4.99, respectively. Achievements/Trophies Reception The console versions received positive reviews, with aggregate scores of 88% on Game Rankings and 88% on Metacritic. Praise was given for the depth of gameplay in spite of a comparatively small roster as well as an excellent online component. BlazBlue's plot has also been surprisingly well-received, many reviews noting it as well-conceived and exceptional amidst the often lackluster and convoluted stories that the fighting game genre has. Both console versions of the game debuted in the top ten of Japanese sales charts during their week of release. The PlayStation 3 version entered at number five with 34,000 units sold and the Xbox 360 entered at number 6 with 25,000 units sold. In 2009, BlazBlue was nominated for a Spike Fighting Game of the Year award but lost to Street Fighter IV. Gallery Images BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Japanese Cover).png|Japanese PS3 Cover with Ragna, Jin and Noel BlazBlue_Calamity_Trigger_(Japanese_Cover,_Xbox_360).jpg|Japanese Xbox 360 Cover with Ragna, Nu -No.13- and Hakumen BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (North American Cover).png|North American Cover BlazBlue_Calamity_Trigger_(US_Limited_Edition).jpg|North American Limited Edition Cover BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (European Cover).jpg|European Cover BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Cover, Limited Edition).jpg|European Limited Edition Cover BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Cover, Portable).jpg|PlayStation Portable Japanese Cover BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (PlayStation Portable, North American Cover).png|PlayStation Portable North American Cover BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (PlayStation Portable, European Cover).png|PlayStation Portable European Cover Videos File:BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Arcade Opening)|Arcade Opening File:BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Opening)|Console Opening Navigation ru:BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Category:Games